An Alternate Universe
by AlwaysAPotterheadNoMatterWhat
Summary: Right after the war, Harry Potter is de-aged and sent to an alternate universe by someone who aspires to be the next Dark Lord. When he wakes up, his parents, Sirius and Remus are alive, Ian Potter is the apparent Boy-Who-Lived and he is Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater? Harry must find a way to get back to his original universe and not get caught by the Ministry.


Hello there everyone! *waves awkwardly* I've been on this site for a while now, but I've only just gathered up the courage to actually publish my own... Please read and review, criticism is welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its scenes or characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction

Prologue~

The war was over. That much was apparent. However, the battle had left behind its marks, the Hogwarts grounds were strewn with dead bodies, leaving the survivors who knew them to mourn their death.

A family of red-headed wizards and witches were huddled around a body. The body looked to be related to them, and looked so similar to a red-headed boy crying over his dead form that he had to be his twin.

'I don't like this joke, Fred... Wake up!' Fred's twin, George yelled, grabbing hold of Fred's shoulders and shaking him hard. However, Fred stayed motionless, and George let go of the body, letting it fall back onto the ground as he slumped.

This was the scene which one Harry Potter saw when he was walking towards Hogwarts castle under his Invisibility Cloak. He quickly averted his eyes from Fred's dead body and George's slumped, crying form and tries to ignore the twinges of guilt as he made his way to the castle.

He soon reached the castle, or what was left of it anyway. There was so much damage done to it that Harry didn't know if they could fix it all. He hurried to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle wasn't even there anymore, it was lying on the ground, so Harry just hurried up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

In there, he found the Pensieve in a cupboard. He hurriedly looked around and cast a few shield and protection spells so no one could interrupt him. Then, he turned back to the Pensieve.

He fished out a vial with something silvery in it and tipped the contents into the Pensieve. When the last of the silvery something was in the Pensieve, he took a deep breath and was just about to plunge his head into the Pensieve and relieve the memory when someone suddenly caught hold of his arm.

He was jerked out of his shock when a wand was shoved up against his throat. The person who had done it was hooded so Harry didn't know who it was, he just knew he had to get out of there, fast.

'Don't even think about shouting for help, I've put up wards.' The hooded stranger hissed at him when Harry tried to open his mouth to shout.

'Who are you and why are you doing this? You're probably a Death Eater, but Voldemort's not coming back!' Harry spat at the hooded stranger who he could tell was smirking even if he couldn't see his face.

'Oh, you don't _know_ how wrong you are.' The stranger growled at him. 'Voldemort may be dead in _this_ universe, but you're forgetting about alternate universes, Potter.'

Harry glared at the stranger as he tried to get away from the wand. 'What do you mean?' he asked in a dangerous tone.

'I mean, that there are other universes out there. One is created every time an important part in history passes, the alternate universes are what could've been.' The stranger stopped here. Probably to smirk even wider, Harry thought as he struggled once more. If he could just reach his wand without the stranger noticing, maybe he could get away from this madman and have him arrested and locked up in Azkaban.

'So you see, I've recently found this spell that sends a person into an alternate universe! And now, I'm going to send you to another one to get rid of you.' The stranger said in an almost feral tone. The stranger was now backing away a bit from Harry, using his wand to bind him up as he went.

'After all, Voldemort may be gone, but a new Dark Lord will always rise up, and that new Dark Lord will be _me.' _Harry looked at the stranger like he was nuts.

'I'm not going without a fight.' He gritted out through clenched teeth as he tried to reach his wand in his jeans's back pocket.

'I knew you would say that, what do you say to a wizard's duel? A proper duel.' The stranger asked, toying around with his wand. The hood lifted for a moment and the wizard quickly pulled it down again, but not fast enough for Harry to not see the feral grin on the wizard's face.

He might be signing his own death wish, but if he had his wand in his hand, he might be able to escape. So, Harry nodded his head resignedly and the hooded man clapped his hands in a childish manner.

'Excellent! Now, let us bow.' The stranger lifted the spell and a disgruntled Harry got up and went to the opposite of the room, his hands wrapping around his wand.

They exchanged the formalities of a wizard's duel and Harry immediately fired off a Disarming Charm at the hooded stranger. The stranger dodged it and sent spells back at him, forcing Harry to hide behind a table to avoid the Dark spells.

'Protego!' Harry shouted when he saw the unknown wizard fire off two unknown spells at him. It would be a disaster should any of the spells hit him as he didn't know what they were. The unknown wizard was quite efficient in non-verbal spells.

'Flipendo! Stupefy!' Harry fired the two spells at the stranger and took advantage of the distraction to hide. He needed a plan, and he needed it fast. The other wizard knew Darker spells than he had ever seen, and he couldn't just keep on running or dodging. At some point, he would lose and then he would either be sent to an alternate universe or be killed. And Harry did not favour either option.

'Where are you, little Potter? Come out, come out, wherever you are.' The stranger said in a sing-song voice as he pushed around desks and chairs. Harry knew it would be a matter of time before he was found, so he quickly formulated a plan.

When the stranger finally found him, Harry immediately shoved his wand into the stranger's hooded form and yelled, 'Furnunculus!' which made boils appear all over the stranger, though Harry could see none for the cloak hid them all.

The stranger stumbled backwards and trained his wand on Harry before yelling, 'Crucio!' Harry couldn't dodge in time and the spell hit him hard.

It was like a thousand knives were stabbing him everywhere, his chest, arms, legs, stomach, _everywhere_. In fact, the Crucio was ranked as number two on Harry's "Most Painful Crucios I Have Ever Experienced", right after Voldemort's.

He was barely aware that he had yelled, 'Stop it!' when the curse lifted and Harry was pulled up by his shirt collar. He was dimly aware that he was staring into familiar brown eyes before he passed out.

The stranger breathed a sigh of relief when Harry finally fell into unconsciousness. Quickly, he took out a flask filled with a weird potion and forced Harry to drink it. He held his breath as he watched Harry Potter shrink back to when he was 15 years old. Then, he performed the alternate universe spell.

In a flash of bright light, Harry Potter disappeared, and the stranger let out a cold laugh. He Apparated away, leaving Dumbledore's office empty with only the debris to fill it.

So what do you think? Please read and review, it'll mean a lot to me, don't be a silent reader :)


End file.
